Burpina Smellyfootini
Burpina Smellyfootini was a particularly ignorant Azothan Human and member of the obscure Smellyfootini family, who prided themselves upon their thievery skills, despite the fact that they weren't actually all that great at it. Background History Burpina was a Smellyfootini first and a member of the Alliance ninth. This was a mistake on her part, and she was eventually captured during an attempted break-in to Stormwind Keep. She was not executed, however and instead was sentenced to serve in the Alliance militia. She began work near Northshire Abbey, but as she was greeted and he attempted to give her her first orders, she laughed in his face, turned on her heels and ran out. With her precious freedom returned to her, she remained blind to the fact that she had stumbled upon a wolf mother and her starving cub, and promptly stomped on the cub's foot. This caused the duo to give chase, and out of absolute terror she fled right past the nearby Goldshire and got herself hopelessly lost in the surrounding woods. Although she succeeded in escaping the wolf duo, they had successfully tattered her clothes and so she removed them entirely and left them to rot, choosing instead to move about to find home or at least a place to stay the night and steal clothes for the morning. Because of this decision however, she remained lost in the woods with nothing but her undergarments for days on end before finally stumbling upon a female footman. She begged her to point her in the direction of Goldshire; however she had remained ever-blind and overlooked that she was actually on the outskirts of town, and this combined with the fact that the lady was essentially naked, caused the footsoldier to roll her eyes and walk away. Absolutely flabbergasted, Burpina stormed off, in the opposing direction of Goldshire, which was mere feet away. thumb|left|300px|The Raging Chasm, final resting place of Burpina. The final fate of Burpina was not discovered until the Cataclysm, when her body was discovered. She had eventually made her way into Westfall, where she spent time as a homeless citizen. She squatted within the Alexston Farmstead (apparently having been openly accepted here immediately by many other squatters due to her wearing only her underwear upon her arrival), operating as a petty thug who wore an old and incredibly dirty rag that she discovered buried in the dirt, which had once belonged to a member of the Defias Brotherhood five years prior. She hoped to "restart the Defias", or more specifically to create a copycat band of thieves to ride on the coat tails of the former band to quickly garner fame, fortune and membership. It was here that she found herself on the day of the Shattering, and she was unfortunate enough to be pulled downwards into a massive sinkhole that formed just beyond the farmstead, which would soon become known as the Raging Chasm. Her body was not recovered, though - at least not intact. Very few remains of her were found after she had been crushed to death by so much rubble piling on top of her. Even so, enough remains were found to make a positive identification. Plenty of Space for Monsters Surviving the Dangerous Wilds Long Story Burpina and her immediate family are members of the Analogue City Thieves Guild, although they are not particularly great at what they do. The entire Smellyfootini clan is on scene when Rehan's party reach the secretive Guild headquarters, alongside fellow humans Adelaide Cooper, Captain Steinbach, Carnivorous Moth, Cedric Black, and Vincenzo Boiardi; Mutants Lava, Magma, and Pencil Neck; Elves Elyssia Azuregaze, Puupria Skankwater, and Gwagg Bloodriver; and Mohms Hogman and Booboy. She watches with relative disinterest as Rehan's party is given the initiation rites. Soon afterwards she and her family travel out to a nearby town. Here they set up a trap along the roadside to catch travelers and take their belongings by setting up an overturned cart. It is here that the Smellyfootinis may meet Rehan's party next, unless the party is clever enough to avoid them. If they do not bypass them, they will confront the band of thieves. Believing that initiates into the Guild are still fair game for mugging, and they will attack. Should Rehan's party be defeated they will steal their equipment and inventory, though the party will later steal it back. Gallery Image:Burpina 0.jpg|Level 0 Image:Burpina 1.jpg|Level 1 Image:Burpina Fate 1.jpg|Burpina laughs at her recruitment officer. Image:Burpina Fate 2.jpg|Burpina flees in fear from a hungry wolf. Image:Burpina Fate 3.jpg|Burpina begins to realize her folly. Image:Burpina Fate 4.jpg|Burpina begs a guard for directions to town...mere feet away. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Warcraft Fanon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Thieves Category:Deceased Characters Category:Illustrated Characters